The invention relates to a multimedia method for use with a screen-based host system provided with information processing and I/O facilities, and interacting with one or more distributed items that are arranged for storing information and exchanging information with the host system. Various computer systems have been proposed to interact with external memory carriers for exchanging data therewith, such as programs. On the other hand, multimedia systems that to a certain extent are designed to operate under non-data-processing conditions and with various different types of operator persons, that in particular may not be computer literate, should have a user interface that is very different in style and functionality. The inventors have recognized that functionality and styling of such data carriers should attract such other social environment.